ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: The Killer Mystery/Bloopers
Here are a list of bloopers in Littlest Pet Shop: The Killer Mystery Bloopers *When Blythe is at the funeral, she burps. *When Mitzi becomes angry, she accidentally yells the word "f***", Mitzi covers her mouth and rushes to her trailer for safety, the director says "Oookay?" *When Bing Bong gets brought back to life by R.E.C.O, he trips over on a banana peel and the director says "Cut! Ok, Bob, did you put this banana peel?". *Blythe discovers Josh is responsible, instead of being outraged and furious, Blythe breaks down into tears and starts crying nonstop, the director tells them to bring Blythe some ice cream. *When Bing Bong is talking about his past, Pepper lets out a huge fart, and the director says "Cut! Pepper just let one go." *While Bing-Bong tries to track down Josh, Bubbha and his pack appears out of no where. *When Blythe and Bing-Bong are hiding, he accidentally smells Blythe's armpits and he faints, Blythe looks at the director in confusion, asking "Did my armpits smell so bad?", the Bing-Bong says "You forgot to put on your deodorant!". Everybody laughs. *When Mitzi is chasing the criminal, she runs into a Pacer StackTrain container, Mitzi yells " Mah' poor little nose!" making the director say " Oooh crap." *Blythe comes out trying out the combination of her long skirt with leggings showing, The pets accepts it, and Bing Bong takes a picture of her. The director facepalms and tells her that she can wear that outfit in the next movie. *When R.E.C.O is hit by the train, Instead of repairing his systems, his systems fail, causing the director to say " CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! " *While confronting Josh, Vlad (The vampire bat from LPsoH) appears out of nowhere and somehow, Blythe. And the female pets fall in love with him. Josh then says "Ok, was that really necessary?" *When Josh throws the match, a passing car hits it, causing it to miss the oil puddle, making Josh say " mother f**ker. *When Mitzi is crying, her tears fall onto a dead Harold, causing him to wake up, making everyone laugh. *While Sunil is helping Bing- Bong, Mitzi and Blythe, he digs his butt and sniffs it, making everyone disgusted, then laugh. *When R.E.C.O is helping Mitzi gather clues, he hits the t.v., causing it to fall, causing Mitzi to create an incomprehensible scent. *When Blythe accidentally make the car explodes, she starts crying nonstop, the director says "Give Blythe ice cream again!" *Blythe gets shocked when the fire pops up, but she pees on her skirt/pants, causing the producers to laugh. Blythe finds out and starts crying. *When the fuel truck is pulling into the gas station, the truck runs over a nail, causing the tire to pop. The truck crashes into a pole, making the director say " Cut! We need to get the street cleaners over here. " *When Bing Bong and Mitzi are racing for fun, Mitzi runs into the same Pacer StackTrain container she ran into last time, Mitzi yells " Right in the nose again ! " making the director scream " CUT! WILL SOMEONE GET IN HERE AND MOVE THAT FLIPPING CONTAINER!?!? " *Blythe and Bing-Bong accidentally hurt each other feelings and they start crying, and Blythe eats of of Bing-Bong's candy tears while crying, the director says "Ok, get Blythe and Bing Bong ice cream!". *When Blythe introduces herself to Bing-Bong, she calls him "Bing-Bing", making everyone laugh. *Bing-Bong forgets his line, making everyone laugh. *When Russell was playing a board game with Vinnie, R.E.C.O farts, sending all the peices flying, making everyone laugh. *While finding Josh's house, Vinnie says "Dooteral", making Blythe saying the same thing and making everyone laugh. *When entering the HQ, Rico (from Madagascar) is taking R.E.C.O's place. *Bing Bong is caught singing his theme song to Mitzi. *Mitzi is watching "Free Birds" when all of a sudden, Bing Bong was walking over and trips into the tv, knocking it down. The director then says " don't worry Mitzi, that movie was very famous" *When R.E.C.O was chasing Josh, the cameraman puts the camera too close to the train tracks, and when R.E.C.O was supposed to get hit by the train, the train accidentally knocked the camera down. *When Jackson enters Littlest Pet Shop, he trips over a toy, making him knock down several shelves, causing a mess. Any blooper ideas? Bloopers Transcript * Category:Bloopers Category:Animation Bloopers Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios